Indifference
by Ariannette
Summary: She watches him sleep intently, and even in sleep it looks like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders.
1. Part I

-1**Eight Months and Nearly Perfect**

_Three months earlier_

She watches him sleep intently, even in sleep it looks as if he's got the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. It mystifies her, because he _had_ saved the world. He hadn't exploded that night, and instead had led her to believe that he'd died.

That was months ago she thinks, that's not now. Now he's safe, she's in New York with her bio family, and now she's standing over his bed. She's looking at him in his sleep, and wondering how she lived without him when she thought he was dead.

Her feelings outnumber her conscious and soon she finds herself underneath his sheets. Her hands delicately roaming his bare chest and she straddles him. Claire's lips meet his, and though he's slowly waking up, he doesn't seem to pull away but instead adds to the intensity building up between the both of them.

What happens next is all a blur and Claire just finds herself underneath him now, as he enters her. Something about the situation tells Claire that he doesn't seem to know exactly what's going on, for if he did he certainly wouldn't be this blasé about it. That doesn't concern her though, she's just satisfied that she's finally gotten what she wants, and that was one night with him.

It's everything she imagined it would be, and even more. It's perfect in everyway, and she wonders how she'll ever live with out it.

It's when Peter finally frowns and realizes what he's doing, that he swears. He doesn't stop, doesn't look at her, and doesn't say anything. Instead he continues with the same want and speed as before.

Afterwards they lay side by side and Peter merely drapes his face with his hand, and that is the moment, they don't know it yet, but it is. It's the moment when everything will change.

_Present_

_Petrelli Mansion_

"You're what?!" Nathan is now standing up and glaring down at Claire with an unbelieving expression. In truth Claire's mildly surprised he evokes so much emotion. Six months ago he wouldn't have cared, but that just shows how much they have all grown close.

She's biting one side of her lip, hard enough to taste the metallic tinge to her blood. She's just told them the news, just told them she's pregnant. It's West's she says. The boy she had briefly dated in California, the one who could fly. Only, she knows its not true, and so does Peter, who's conveniently sitting next to Nathan, not looking up.

He doesn't look up fearing that shame and incest is written across his forehead, too clear for anyone to decipher. Claire looks at him momentarily, and back at Nathan. It's all under control, she tells herself, it will all be fine.

"I'm not keeping it, but I'm not getting an abortion, I'll just give it up for adoption", she explains. Heidi commends her on her wise decision, tells her that she's controlling the situation in a mature manner. Angela even puts in her two words of how she's relieved she's not keeping "it". Nathan just keeps repeating that it's unbelievable, and says that it will have to be handled with discretion.

The one person who doesn't say anything though, is peter. Who also is the one person, who's opinion matters the most at the moment. Just a simple smile, a reassurance in the words "ok", anything is all she needs. That doesn't happen though, Peter doesn't provide it.

"We'll have to contact an adoption agency," Angela announces. Which is what Claire had been afraid of.

She explains how she wants to pick out the family, wants to make sure the baby will be well taken care of, will be happy. What she doesn't want is for the baby to be shipped off and not know that it's ok, part of her cares for it.

Heidi seems thrilled with the idea, says that it's natural for her to feel that way, and that she stands by her completely.

Peter finally looks up and clears his throat, but still does not look at her. He _wants_ to, she knows that. Instead his attention seems to focus on everything else, but her. He wants to say something, but what needs to be said can't be said in front of everyone else, not if he wants to be estranged from his family, and incarcerated.

_Later_

Its after they've all finished their discussion, Angela has mysteriously disappeared to go see a "friend", Heidi is playing with the boys, and Nathan is on the phone talking about the upcoming presidential election, that they get time to speak.

Peter walks out into the back and to the garden, where it's secluded and Claire instinctively follows him. For a few minutes there is silence, and she knows he's thinking of all that he wants to say, they haven't really said anything about what happened three months ago. They simply pretended as if nothing ever happened and went on with their everyday to day lives.

"I can't believe this", is what comes out first. Claire doesn't lie to herself, she was expecting something along those lines to be the first thing that Peter said.

She manages and I'm sorry through her nervous whisper and turns to go back, but feels his hand touch her shoulder, stopping her. It's a small but nice gesture, and she can't help at smile because at least they're touching again.

_6 months pregnant_

She's laying on her bed completely stuffed after haven eaten a bag of hot Cheeto's and ice cream. All the perspective families seem to be lacking the homey feeling Claire wants for the baby and she continuously denies them. They're all wealthy, live in a nice neighborhood, have stable jobs, but it just doesn't _feel_ right.

Nathan and Angela both seem to be getting anxious and afraid that it might actually have to live with them if Claire does not find a family.

It's a Saturday afternoon, and there's rain outside, but in a surprisingly good mood. Maybe it's just her, or the twisted fact that bad weather makes her happy, but she smiles, and it only grows when the boys announce that "uncle" Peter is down stairs.

Things between them are relatively normal, but when she walks down and sees everyone waiting for her in the formal living room, she knows something has changed. she sits down next to Heidi and everyone's attention is directed to a pacing Peter. He stands before them evidently nervous, and for a second Claire wonders if he's about to confess to their wrong doing.

"I've been thinking about this for the last three months", he starts out. He lays a finger on his mouth, as if in deep concentration before continuing. There's silence and Claire knows it then, knows that he's going to come out with the truth, that the baby she's carrying is in fact his, and not West's.

"I was thinking, I want to adopt this child."

The first few seconds there's silence and everyone's trying to figure out what's going on, and what it is exactly that Peter means. Then it comes, the frenzy of talking, disagreement, and incomprehension for such a decision. Peter and Claire are both silent and let everyone burst out what it is they have to say.

"I don't understand Peter, why would you want to adopt a baby? You're single a nurse, your apartment is claustrophobic, I hardly think you take care of your own self, how do you propose to take responsibility for another human being?" Angela explodes.

Peter wait's a few moments and collects his thoughts, "This isn't going to be an ordinary child, it's obviously going to have abilities, just like the rest of us. If we let this child go to someone who's not aware of people like us, it might grow up to be the next Sylar. I know my apartment's small, and I'll be a single parent, but I can do it."

"for the sake of your political image Nathan, we'll say I'm adopting a regular orphan, wouldn't that look good for your campaign? No one has to know that it's actually Claire's"

Again the room is filled with an uncertain silence where Claire feels that eyes are now burning into her skin. Her attention is quickly brought back into reality and she sees that indeed everyone is staring at her.

"What do you think of all of this?" Nathan is standing with his arms crossed, his attention completely on Claire. Its something that she would have wanted in the past, but now she wishes that he wouldn't give her the time of day.

It's a wonderful Idea, is what Claire wants too say. She wants to burst out and scream yes! She doesn't of course, she remains still and carefully folds her hands on her lap, swallowing her nerves.

"Taking care of a child isn't as easy as you think Peter, it's not a toy, and you can't give it back when you're tired of it", Heidi announces, and Claire is surprised that for once she isn't on Peter's side.

With the rolling of his eyes Peter throws his arms up as if in defeat, "I'm very aware of that Heidi, but I really want to do this"

There's resignation in Nathan's sigh, and he rubs his temples, "If this is something you really want to do Peter, then I guess there's no stopping you"

That was all that needed to be said, because as soon as those words escaped from Nathan's mouth, Peter embraced him in a hug and followed to everyone around the room. Claire dreaded being hugged by him for some reason, yet she turns and Peter looks at her, and she's aware that he's just read her mind.

What ever thought that may have crossed him, what ever feeling, what ever want, is gone though, because the next thing Claire sees is Peter turning his back on her and he's in a deep conversation with Heidi. It shouldn't hurt Claire , but it does. She thinks to herself that its her fault that they've been pushed into this situation.

Claire knows she should have stopped herself from her incestuous want months ago, she should have told herself she couldn't have him. It's too late now, because she's pregnant and Peter has announced that he's going to adopt a child that _is_ actually his.

_Eight months pregnant_

The day it happens Claire is in sheer shock. The baby isn't due for another month, yet it seems to have a plan of its own. When it happens she's home alone with Simone and Monty, who have grown substantially in the few months she's been there. They refuse to go with her in the limo for fear that the baby might be born and they'll be stuck with her, and for some reason that Claire does not understand, that frightens them.

She's not afraid of the pain, she's not afraid of any labor at all, what she's terrified of is that she might have grown to like "it", as Angela calls it. Claire trained herself for months, telling herself that this wasn't her child, that she didn't want it, she was merely not cruel enough to kill it.

Yet as she's being rushed in the limo to the hospital where Mohinder will be waiting for her to deliver, she's scared that having this child amongst the family will only intensify her want to mother it. She knows she has to be cold towards it, treat it with indifference, act as if it will just be her cousin, but there's a wavering thought in her mind that tells her that it's already too late because she just might care.

With a blink of an eye Claire finds a frantic Peter sitting next to her, "I heard your water broke, are you ok? Are you in pain?" He seems to be nervous enough for the both of them Claire tells herself, and she can't help at smile at him, and let out a giggle.

What she wants to do at that moment like many before surprises her, because she had thought that by now the part of her with illicit desires would know that anything between the two of them, was forbidden.

All of those thoughts is why she is struck when Peter cups her face and gives her a passionately filled kiss. It's exactly what she's wanted for months and what she's battled not to want at the same time, it doesn't feel right, yet it does. She's in labor and emotionally and psychologically confused she tells herself.

Through everything that's surging through her mind, she tells herself that maybe he's doing it because she's wanted it, that perhaps if he keeps her calm, it will help _his _ baby. He puts his hand on her stomach after they part, and he smiles, and Claire wants to know what he's thinking, wishes that she could read his mind as he reads hers.

A jolt of pain shoots through her body, and she's started to second guess herself about feeling anything for _"it"_ at all. Claire doesn't understand why woman would want to purposely get pregnant and put themselves and their bodies through such hardship, when its completely unnecessary.

…..

They finally arrive at the hospital, and she's rushed to the delivery room, where Mohinder is waiting for her. He's not an obstetrician, he's a geneticist, but only he can understand the bizarre situation, and the delicacy of the matter in which Claire is going through. There are certain measures in which this baby is being born under and only he can perform the adequate tests.

It's the second child being born between two genetically advanced parents, other than Micah, and Mohinder thinks its best that he study it to see what glamorous ability will be bestowed upon it. Everything of which Mohinder wants to perform on _"it" _is fine with Claire, after all it's not really hers, Peter on the other hand, is weary about what certain assessments Mohinder wants to put his adoptive child through.

Claire let's a pain filled shriek out, and she's told that its time, time to push. She swallows and does what she's told, and a few minutes later the baby is finally out. Mohinder is holding it by it's feet, but swiftly turns it, so that the baby is nestled in his arms. They all stand silent as they see that it's not crying, merely staring up at him with its own green eyes.

"It's a girl", announces Mohinder, as he hands her off to the nurse who weighs her. She's a month premature, but she weighs an almost healthy 5 pounds 3 ounces. Claire doesn't really care to know the gender, she doesn't want a connection with her, but Peter looks radiant.

"Do you have a name in mind?" A nurse who is now holding the baby girl to Claire, asks. Claire shakes her head and points towards Peter, insinuating that she doesn't care to hold the baby.

For a second the nurse frowns, but as soon as it is visible, it disappears and a smile is plastered on her face again, as she hands the baby girl to Peter. Its apparent even to Claire that he is taken by the baby girl in his arms, and she sees the connection between them instantly.

"Evie, that's her name", Claire hears him whisper. _Evie, _the name processes through her mind, and it fits, there's something about the simplicity of it that seems perfect. It's not a complicated overused name like Elizabeth, and it's not a cliché name either, its unique, and seems adequate to the worm baby in Peter's arms.

The look between Peter and Evie is something that Claire can't decipher, but she knows it's there. She knows that they're communicating and that she doesn't share that connection with Evie. Her body now doesn't hold a trace that it was once holding a child, it's completely regenerated to her former fit self.

No, she tells herself, this isn't her child, her name is Evie, and she is Peter's.


	2. Part II

**Indifference**

Part 2

When Evie is three months old, there's no one to take care of her and its an emergency Peter says over the phone. He explains that a shift needs to be covered for one of his hospice patients, and that someone must always be there. He tells her that his babysitter has taken ill, and can't come. The thought of Heidi pops into her head but Peter is quick to point out that Heidi and the boys are in the Hampton's for the week.

In the end Claire regretfully accepts to baby sit Evie, only because there's no other alternative. He offers to pay her, but she refuses money. What's the use when Nathan has given her a credit card that seems to have no limit?

As soon as she hangs up, Peter appears before her, holding Evie in his arms. She's still a worm baby, but she's grown in the past three months. She's even able to hold her head up, and for a second she looks at Claire, mirroring her eyes. Before Peter can warn Claire, the three of them are back in his apartment, and He hands Evie to Claire.

Evie feels odd in her arms, not like a baby and a mother should. Claire reminds herself though, that Evie isn't her child, that it's ok that it feels so awkward and alien. All that Claire was those nine months was an oven that held a child not belonging to her, its what she keeps repeating to herself.

"I should be home around eleven," Peter's voice rings through her, snapping her back from gawking at the baby. She nods, and gives him a small smile, to reassure him that they'll be fine, "I have my cell phone if something comes up. She's really easy to take care of, she never cries"

Claire nods, and swallows for some reason, starting to feel her nerves catch up with her. Peter grabs his jacket, and stalls for a moment, just keeping his gaze on Claire. There's something he wants to say and she can see it hanging on his chest, something that has to come out, but he just gives her his iconic smile and turns to leave.

He whispers "bye" on his way out, and closes the door behind him, and Claire is left with Evie staring up at her. She's standing in the middle of the living room and clueless. She's clueless because she's just realized that this is the first time she's held Evie outside of the hospital, three months ago. She's never held a baby before, and now it seems like her and Evie will have a very long turbulent filled night.

Her theory proves her right when she sees Evie scrunch her face and a small cry escapes through her mouth. She's making gurgling noises and crying with emotion as if she knows that Peter has left her alone with a stranger. Claire rocks her lightly in her arms, hoping to ease her crying, but it only worsens. Her sobs get to such a degree that Claire has to put her down in her rocker and cover her ears in pain. She might not have a history of babysitting and an expert on babies, but she knows that those aren't normal cries for an infant.

Such tiny lungs can't produce such a high and painful screech, but Evie is no ordinary baby, and Claire is aware of that. Her first instinct is to flee, she's confident that the baby will probably be fine, and wont need her, but she doesn't leave. The front door looks tempting, and she knows that its only a distance of eleven steps, but she doesn't go.

Instead, she looks back down at Evie and for a moment, she doesn't hear the cries or see the tears that are falling down her pale cheeks. No, what she sees is the straight jet black hair she has, her pale skin, but pink lips, her green eyes, and a small indication that she might have inherited Peter's crooked lip. For a slight moment, Claire feels like she knows Evie, but once that moment is over, the ringing in her ears is back, and she feels a trail of blood down her ears.

A normal girl would have been scared, a normal girl would have cried because of the pain, but Claire doesn't. She walks over to Peter's kitchen and sighs as she takes a napkin to clean the blood off her skin. she's thankful that at least the blood didn't get on her Chloe top, and Claire turns back to the cries of Evie. They've gone down a bit, but the shrieking still hurts, and Claire groans, not really knowing what to do, but stare at the fragile being in the rocker.

She notices a bottle on the coffee table, and it clicks, Evie's probably hungry. She carefully picks up the baby with one hand and juggles the bottle with the other, trying to make it into her tiny mouth. At first Evie's resistant, and closes her mouth to block out the nipple of the bottle, but after a few persistent seconds from Claire trying to force it into her, she win, and Evie starts sucking on the bottle.

The small worm baby stares up at her as she sucks on her bottle and exhales an emotional sigh. Claire can't stop herself from looking back down, and she's tempted to give her a small smile, but doesn't. She doesn't want Evie to form a connection with her, doesn't want her to like Claire. For the night she's merely a babysitter, and nothing more, and at that point Evie starts crying again.

_Eight Months Old_

Nathan's approval rating has skyrocketed since the announcement was made that Peter had opted to become an adoptive parent. There's often pap's that take his and Evie's picture, and Claire can be sure to find them in the magazines at times. That's not to say that the three of them have grown close though.

In the last five months Claire can count on her fingers the number of times she's seen Peter. It's not that she doesn't want to, because she does. Claire just doesn't want to face Evie again. After She'd told Peter about Evie's cries that night, he hadn't believed her, saying that Evie had never once cried with him. Noting that Evie was the easiest baby to take care of, that even his babysitter claimed it to be true.

Since then she has shaken off the disappointment that Peter doesn't believe her, but instead chooses to believe that Evie is an angel. She can't visit Peter or face him, because Evie's always with him. He comes to the mansion, but Claire stays in her room, refusing to face the baby that had nearly made her deaf. No one sees behind the veil of Claire's refusals, they don't' bother to ask. Everyone simply assumes she's busy with homework, or preoccupied doing something else.

The only person that knows what she's truly thinking is Peter, but he never says anything or asks her to do any different. Claire doesn't know what to think of that, she knows she shouldn't care, but there's a part deep inside her that's irritated by the fact that Peter's too much of a gentleman to ask her such questions.

Instead she goes out and her social life flourishes, like a beautiful butterfly. She doesn't know how or when, but she's popular, and has more friends than she's ever had before. Claire's not happy though, and there's still a tense feeling inside of her, making her uneasy, scared, vulnerable. Her friends are fake, and she knows that, they all do, but no one talks about it.

On this very day Claire sits at her vanity brushing her blonde hair. They're small strokes, but she has nowhere to go today, and no one to see, it doesn't matter how long she takes doing a certain task. There's a breeze that comes from her window though, and the brushing pauses. Claire knows its him, not just because He can fly, but because there's a certain electrifying feeling that he gives out and only she's able to sense.

When she turns, he's standing before her in his scrubs, smiling, with his hair slightly covering his right eye. He looks uncomfortable, and notices his hands look light and free without Evie. Peter standing right in front of her looks like the one she met so long ago in Odessa. Nothing about his appearance has changed, yet she knows if she could see inside him, it wouldn't show the same person.

"What a surprise" is all that Claire really manages to say, when the silence becomes unbearable for her. She swallows and manages to meet his eyes, only to see that she doesn't know how to decipher what he's thinking anymore. So much distance and time has made him become a stranger to her, but is surprised to feel her stomach turn, just like he made her feel the first time he saved her.

"I just haven't seen you in a while. I hope its ok?" he's tentative about what he's saying, doesn't want to cross the line that he's already gone to in the past. They both don't want to go down that road again, they've seen what can come of it, and it's not something that Claire wants to repeat.

"Yeah, that's great", she whispers, but not sure why her voice is that soft, when the both of them are the only ones in the mansion. Claire stands up and faces Peter, but they're both still silent and she knows one of them is going to have to make the bold move to start speaking.

She refuses to do it, and crosses her arms, knowing that Peter is inside her head. He seems to be just as resistant though, and gives her a tiny affirmative smile that sets her questions straight.

"I see that you've finally gotten away from _her_" she almost hisses, she's referring to Evie, and Peter knows.

He doesn't flinch at the sound of her voice, does not falter in anyway. All he does is simply look back at Claire with a blank expression, that she cannot decipher. Peter knows that she doesn't have jealousy, and knows that its not that she doesn't like Evie, Claire just doesn't want to be involved with her.

"I was on my way home right now, the babysitter is with her. Do you want to go back with me?" he attempts. They both know the answer.

Claire could be honest. She could tell Peter the truth, which he already knows, but somehow saying it out loud makes it official and raw. If Claire speaks the truth then, there is not hiding from it, and she doesn't want that. She wants to keep the sheer protection that ignorance gives her.

Instead Claire decides to make it easy, for the sake of the both of them, "I would, but, it's a school night", and that's it. They both have a legitimate reason as why she can't go, it's a lie, and they know but they pretend. Much of what they say and do to each other is pretend now.

Peter pretends not to know that Claire despises Evie and wants nothing to do with her. Claire pretends that Peter doesn't know how she feels, and pretends that she doesn't even know, she pretends that nothing between them has changed, when it really has.

Its with the finality that Claire states, that Peter gives her one last smile before he leaves.

_One Year Old_

Evie's birthday has rolled around unexpected. If Claire had bothered to ask she would now know that of course the party would be held at the Petrelli mansion, and that her presence is expected, as part of the Petrelli clan. She's seen the workers come and go as the mansion is transformed into a play pen for infants and children to enjoy. Soft pastel balloons are scattered through out the house, and Disney princesses have been flown in from Orlando.

It's the ideal birthday party for any little girl, yet Claire isn't touched by any of it. She wonders at times if she should be, she is after all Evie's birthmother, but that doesn't even sound right to her, and she starts wondering if it's her that there's something wrong with, instead of the baby.

The moment comes when everyone is awaiting the arrival of Peter and Evie. Peter is under the impression that its just a simple dinner with close family members, he has no idea what really is going to happen.

The moment comes with they arrive, and the look on Peter's face is pure shock and bliss. Claire knows that he was probably reading everyone's thoughts from outside the door, but of course he puts on a face for them. Always the gentleman, Peter.

Evie who's grabbing on to Peter's leg is able to walk on her own now, and calls to Peter, saying "daddy", and raising her little arms up. She's the epitome of Peter in everyway except her eyes. Those eyes belong to Claire and it stings her that Evie has them.

Claire watches as Peter picks up Evie and she wraps her arms around his neck, securing her from all the people in front of them. She's frightened of all the strangers, but Peter whispers to her, and tells her that its fine, it's her birthday party. She seems hesitant when Heidi puts her arms out to Evie so that she can carry her, and after some push from Peter Evie goes to Heidi.

Heidi takes Evie outside with the rest of the parents and children trailing them, but Peter stays behind. Claire watches from her spot on the staircase as his eyes meets her, and she gives him a strained smile. He returns it and starts walking towards her, but Claire is afraid of their proximity on this day, afraid of what being near him may do to her.

"How are you?" he asks, now standing right in front of her, a couple steps down. Claire knows that's not all he wants to ask though, his eyes were never able to lie to her. The way his hands are deep inside his pockets give away instantly that this isn't exactly the most comfortable confrontation for him wither.

Her shoulders involuntarily shrug, and she lets a tensed sigh out, it surprises even her. She's always been able to hide what she's feeling, at least appearance wise. Claire slumps her head down, so that he can't see the water in her eyes threatening to come out, "I miss you", she whispers. The tears begin to fall and she covers her eyes with her hands. Peter takes her in his arms, and it's the first time he's hugged her since Evie was born.

Claire's head is resting on his shoulder and she can feel his warm breath on her neck, "Get to know her Claire, she's just like you, in everyway"

She pulls away and shakes her head, "This is exactly what I didn't want Peter. Why do you think I wanted to give her up for adoption?" she hisses at him.

"Why Claire? Why do you hate her?" He snaps back with indignation. She's his daughter, and he's fed up. She understands, it's only natural for a father to want to protect his daughter, yet Claire doesn't understand why he's choosing that child over her. They have history, he gave his life for her, and he knows she would do the same.

"Peter it's no-"

"Daddy"

Claire's sentence halts in mid air and instead she turns to see Evie looking between Peter and her, while sucking her thumb. Peter acts instantly and picks her up with his never failing smile, and Evie returns it. It's a moment that hurts Claire because it's too obvious not to see that this little girl has won over Peter's heart where Claire had been before.

Its no question of winning it back, because it doesn't belong to her, and maybe never did. And the truth is, that it hurts her, it hurts that She's not the same cheerleader he was saved. That she's not the damsel in distress that needs him anymore. They have both come to a point where while normality for them is overrated, they don't find themselves in a world full of need. With Sylar gone, and Evie born, Peter finds no need to be an everyday hero, rather is content with the lifestyle of a hospice nurse.

She finds it rather ironic that she yearns for the same problematic situations they use to be in. It's selfish and she knows, but it was the only time when they were truly connected.

Claire breaks away from her mid day thoughts and tries to give Evie who's looking at her a smile, but its strained. She finds it difficult to perform a simple task like being nice to Evie. Living in separate houses doesn't seem to be far enough for her anymore, which is why she later tells Nathan, that she plans to apply to the University of Paris.

* * *

**A/N: **so so so sorry it took so long to update at all. It seems like i'm plagued with permanent writer's block, and its very difficult to write anything. Somehow though, I managed to produce this, so i hope its ok until i can come up with enough creativity for another chapter of He was my hero. I really want to update that! Please review! thanks! 


	3. Part III

I thought it was finally time to say a personal thanks to all of those who have been reviewing!:

**pairegal21: **I told you I was updating soon! I'm glad that you like Claire this way even if she is a bit dark…Evie is adorable, and Claire should totally like her, but she's being a btch right now LOL.

**Iagus:** wow you really think this is my best story? I just wanted to say that your reviews always give me motivation to write, and I like that you're so honest and blunt about what you do and do not like! I hope you like this chapter!

**WARANGEL: **I think Claire wants to get to know Evie too but she feels mad at the same time at Peter. She's just super jealous!

**jal1994: **I suppose it is a good reason for her to hate Evie, even if it is a bit selfish lol.

**dreameronthe-run: **Thanks! I hope she changes her mind too! All this angst gets to me sometimes!

**Kyragm:** Aww you think it's beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time? Thank you so much! I can't promise anything though…hehe…

**ILYME:** I think Claire has postpartum depression too. She's always denying it though sighs, well maybe Peter will make her see she does??

**faithfulwriter: **Thank you! I was trying to make it as realistic as I could with them, since it is sort of AU, so thank you so much!

**3.Hill: **Does she care about Evie? We don't really know right now I guess, well I personally think she does but we'll just have to wait and see!

**Thank you all so much for reading this and I really hope you guys like it! I was really tentative about this chapter since well…you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Indifference**

Part III

_18 months old_

True to her word she applies for the University of Paris, and while she doesn't have the best grades, having the last name Petrelli proves to work wonders. The day she gets the acceptance letter it's a Tuesday and she's home alone and has no one to share her news with. The truth is though, that she really doesn't care to tell any of whom she lives with, for the exception of Heidi maybe.

Their relationship is somewhat strange, Claire is Nathan's illegitimate daughter and Heidi is his proud and beautiful wife. At first they did find it difficult to coincide in the same house, but through out Claire's time there they grow quite close, as close as a stepmother and daughter in their situation can get. Claire does feel lucky to have her, but it's not enough, no one is ever enough. She knows why too, knows why she can't sleep at night, knows why her breathing is never right anymore, it all leads back to two people.

She holds the letter in her hand and sighs, this is what she wants, and she keeps reminding herself of it too. This is going to solve her problems, she'll be away and maybe it won't hurt so much anymore. That's what it is, she's able to admit it to herself, she's in constant pain, and she doesn't want to feel this way anymore. Claire doesn't want to live in front of Peter knowing who he's chosen, because it breaks her.

As much as it breaks and rips apart her soul, she's just as angry these days. Sometimes her anger is at Peter, but mostly it's Evie, she knows she shouldn't be angry because the child hasn't done anything, but taken Peter's heart. No, what angers Claire is Peter's selfishness, and she wonders if he sees now why she never wanted to keep Evie, because her worst nightmare has become a reality. Claire knew that having the little girl would mean that nothing for the both of them would ever be the same anymore, and that's exactly how it is now.

At first she contemplates calling her parents back in California, but the truth is that she hasn't spoken to them in over two years and doesn't see how calling them right now would make a difference. She chose her path when she left them back in California to try and play family with her _bio_ one, and now she's paying the consequences. Claire assumed it would just be easy to come and live with Nathan, and be close to Peter hoping that he might have the same feelings for her back, but it's the worse mistake she could have made because now, with Evie in the picture, his heart is lost in Evie's sea, and Claire is excluded from that.

The phone rings and Claire looks at it idly, contemplating picking up, but doesn't. She can't risk it being Peter, and hearing his voice, hearing the laced rejection with in it. It's there, he doesn't say it but Claire has always known and seeing him with Evie is like throwing it in her face, and some days it's just unbearable for her now. It drives her to tears at night, knowing that she's ruined her future forever.

Claire knows she should've known that if she had Evie she'd end up with one of them, and Peter had volunteered so easily, as if he hadn't even given it thought to what it might do to _her_. That's what hurts Claire, is that he didn't think of her, and that she might have been giving up Evie for the both of them, so that they could have at least tried to have a somewhat normal relationship, but even now that seems ridiculous to her.

Much of what she thinks is ridiculous and Claire feels as if she may be truly loosing herself, her thoughts drift and don't really make much sense sometimes. She envisions a dark future, one where she might not exist, but knows taking her life is impossible. Her chest is constricted and her air supply runs limited through her and she wants nothing more than to be free of the hell she's put herself in, but she can't.

She has to wonder at times if it will always be like this, will she always be punished for her decision to sleep with Peter? And why can't he see what pain she's in, and what he does to her? Claire throws herself down on her bed and closes her eyes, wishing all this was just a dream, a simple nightmare, but its not, the truth is her life _is _a nightmare. She's trapped inside a crystal box with no way to escape and sits as she watches everyone around her is free of the constraints she has and able to feel joy and love.

And for someone who's indestructible, Claire has never felt more fragile in her life. No one can see that, and she doesn't know whether to be thankful, or sad that no one around her can see the true state she's in. Her hand that holds the letter shakes a little and she stares at it, its what she wanted, but she's scared. Scared that the distance wont do anything to ease her anxiety, or numb the pain she's inflicted with.

A knock on her door startles her, and she sits up, quite confused. No one is suppose to be home, and if they are, she doesn't understand why they'd knock. Normally no one visits her room, or enters to say anything, she's left in solace, and she rather prefers it that way. She thinks of answering the knocking, but doesn't, she's not really in any mood to see someone, least of all Angela, and her rants.

The knocking stops, and she lets out a relieved breath. A shuddering breath that breaks her resistance, and she sobs into her hands. The tears seem to fall uninvited and uncontrollably out of her eyes, but she doesn't care, she just can't keep it in any longer. She wants the pain to go away, she wants to be able to breath right, and not have that knot inside her throat anymore, she just wants to _feel_ something other than pain.

But that's when it happens, she feels a body sit next to her and an arm goes around her, and its his electrifying presence once more, it's Peter. He doesn't say anything, but that's the least he can do for her, since he uninvited decided to enter her room. His grip tightens around her and she doesn't know whether to lean her head into him or break apart from their embrace. She needs this, needs him, but isn't willing to compromise her decision.

Its with that thought that she pulls away, and hugs herself, while standing up. Claire doesn't look at him, but she wipes her tears away, and tries to control her crying, the last thing she needs is his pity.

"Why are you here?" she hears herself whisper through her knotted throat. Trying to regain whatever composer she has left in her, which isn't much.

Peter ignores her question though, and places his hands on either side of her arms, gazing at her with such pity that it sickens her. He doesn't really care about her, not really, he just feels some sort of culpability at seeing her cry. Claire refuses to let herself believe that it's possible for his gaze or him being there to be something else, but it's not possible, not when Evie is at home waiting for him. Because the cold truth is that, she is all he cares about, she's his universe.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and Claire feels her heart shatter once more. Her knees weaken, and she thinks she might just fall to the ground and die, because heartbreak feels like the one thing that can truly destroy her. Can't Peter see what's wrong? He can read her mind, he _knows_ what's wrong, but he's choosing to ignore it.

"I, I got into the University of Paris", she whispers, deciding that looking at the ground is safer, from his eyes. Claire shivers, not because it's cold, but because she knows that he's the one that's indifferent to her feelings now, it's not her anymore. She knows he doesn't care, he's giving up trying to connect with her, and Claire knows its her fault.

Her throat is dry and the words seem to come out with a wispy lace. Everything she's done to this point of where they are now is her fault. Tears once again rim around her eyes, and she fights not to let them out, she can't be weak, not now. But she is weak and he knows enough to see that, he holds her face in his hands, and forces her to look at him.

"It doesn't have to be like this Claire", his look is engaging and she wants to fight it. Its not fair for her that he so easily assumes that it doesn't have to be a certain way. Peter runs his hand through her golden hair and gives her a tentative smile that can only be described as scared. It represents what she feels in a way, because she too is scared, scared of waking up another day and feeling exactly the same.

Its then that he embraces her into one of his hugs, that she has to stop breathing to understand what she's feeling. She has to stop any other feeling surging inside her to take time and fully grasp him completely. In another lifetime this is how things should be she thinks to herself. In another world she might have loved him properly and he her, but the reality is that there and now its impossible. She's a twisted soul that has gone green with envy over how he loves Evie.

"What other way would it be? There is no other way Peter" the words seem to bring themselves out with out her having a say. He stops in front of her, doesn't say anything back because he knows she's right and there _isn't _any other way.

"You need to get to know her Claire, you're her mom. She needs you just as much as she needs me. I want you to be with us", he insists. It's all a fantasy to him though, and she knows that because at the end of the day that will really never happen.

Claire shakes her head, and the tears she had chased away are forming in her eyes and she really can't control them from coming out anymore. She wants to yell and scream because he won't open his eyes and see what's happening through hers'. She feels like it's an ever revolving circle and that she can't seem to break him free of the dream that he has built in his head.

"Its not going to work Peter, I never wanted _this_, any of it! You chose her over me! Why do you think I wanted go give her away for adoption? Look what she's done to us! I hardly speak to you anymore because of her!"

Peter frowned and takes his hands off her as if she's stung him, but doesn't say anything. He merely stares at her for what feels like hours and then opens his mouth slowly, "What's happened to you?"

The look on his face is somewhere along the lines of loathe, astonishment, anything but love. There's no hint of the compassion that he had just a few minutes prior to her outburst, "She happened Peter, I wish I could take that night away, take it all away. She was never meant to happen"

He shakes his head and steps back, and the scared expression on his face has only grown, "You don't mean that Claire, you don't"

"I do, she was a mistake! We were just suppose to fantasize about being able to actually be together, I was never suppose to do that to you. You were only suppose to love _me!_"

Peter steps forward again and grabs her by her arms roughly this time, and gazes into her soul with those eyes that she's never been able to figure out the color of.

"Don't you see Claire? It's because of her that I've fallen in love with you. I look into her eyes and I see you. She completes us. Evie's bridged like this-this connection between us that I was afraid of, but she makes it ok!"

Her tears keep falling, but it's all a silent cry, and she doesn't know whether to be elated or saddened by the fact that Evie was the one that made him fall in love with her. It's all bittersweet in her mouth and she's not really sure of how she feels about it.

"If you go to Paris, its not going to help you Claire, it's only going to make things worse. You can try to run away but you're not going to be rid of us, not really. The truth is, whether you want to admit it or not, you love her, and need to be with her, just like she needs you"

She knows he's right, he always has been, but she's not willing to admit it right then. At this point she's willing to lie to herself, manipulate herself in order to believe that going away to France is the perfect solution. So she shakes her head, and wills herself to stop crying, "No, you can't change my mind Peter, I'm going"

Its with the resolution Claire has made that Peter finally backs away from her, and leaves her to her lonely thoughts. She closes her window behind him and falls on to her bed, curling into a ball. She sighs deeply knowing that everything will be ok in Paris, it _has_ to be ok.

_26 months old_

She's there and it doesn't help. The anguish inside her seems to be growing day by day and she can't look out the window and smile with joy as she sees couples walking hand in hand, or seeing children with their parents. It's hard to accept it, but Peter was right, and she honestly feels like each day a small part of her is dying.

By now she understands that it's been too long and even if she wanted to, going back to them at this point isn't an option. Her reassurance is made when she receives a call from Heidi updating her on how everyone back "home" is. At first, everything is normal, and all the news she has really doesn't surprise her. But as she continues to tell Claire about Peter's new girlfriend, and how she _adores_ Evie, her heart nearly breaks.

It's then that she feels a different kind of envy, quite foreign to what she had felt before. The rest of the conversation is spent on Peter and how _Elle _simply loves and gets along perfectly with the both of them. Heidi tells Claire that in a way she reminds her of her. She has to fight back the knot threatening to form in her throat and makes a lame excuse for why she needs to go.

The thing is that even when she's off the phone with Heidi, she can still physical hear Heidi's voice saying over and over that Peter has a girlfriend. There's nothing more at that moment that she wants but to die, and remembers there is one way to die. Claire feels relief in remembering the gun that Nathan provided her with, just as a security precaution.

Her hand shakes as she takes it out from under a box in her closet and holds it in her hand, remembering too well that night at Kirby Plaza. Peter was the one that was destined to die that night, but now its her, and she should be crying, should feel bad that it will hurt her family in California, but it doesn't. All she can really think about as she lifts the gun and points it behind of her head is that she won't be thinking anything else, that she'll finally be free. It will all be over in..1..2...

* * *

Thoughts? 


	4. Part IV

**Again here are my many thanks to my faithful readers :D:**

**ILYME: **

she seriously is really lost in her depression, its almost as if no one can reach her at this point, but maybe someone will be able to. We'll see in this chapter if Peter gets there in time J thanks for reading!

**Pairegal21:**

LOL what am I doing? Well Claire is totally depressed so she's doing what anyone in her position would do I think? And yea she is a bitch but t sort of makes me like her character more lol

**Britnik: **

Thanks! Well now you know how i feel when I'm waiting for your updates lol So you should totally update seduced soon, because I totally love it!

**angelcordyforever: **

what can I say? I'm very evil lol. Ok the update totally did not come the next day, but I hope you enjoy it either way! Umm less angst? gasp uhh…I'll see what I can do lol

**ashley: **

lol it caught me off guard too that Peter got a girlfriend, I was like WTF?? But I guess? Claire is a total bitch, I hope she sees her errors soon that's if she's not already dead…

**WARANGEL:**

yes I'm a very cruel person. Yea it seemed like Claire was almost making progress and Peter had to go and ruin it all with Elle…geez...well maybe he'll dump her?

**Iagus: **

lol I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for correcting me again, you should be like my personal beta reader lol. jk! Let's see how many mistakes you find in this chapter.

**jal1994:**

aww don't worry, you never know what could have happened. Maybe she is ok? You'll find out below.…maybe? evil laugh

**april: **

thanks! Here you go, I hope you enjoy it!

**Graver: **

aww thank you for commenting! I actually just changed my live journal so its not blue anymore, but I hope you still like it! You think it's original? I try to write storylines that aren't used that much, because i know what it's like to read the same thing over and over again. So thank you so much!

**PshYeah: **

thank you! I feel sorry for her too, but its sort of her fault at the same time for being so stubborn. You're right the ending was clichéd but I think it needed that ending for this next chapter…

**ryokii1: **

oh don't worry, I think there's definitely a few chapters left in this story, If not more. I don't know about the happy ending though, I'm not a happy ending person. We'll see though thanks for reading!

**Indifference**

Part IV

__

26 months old

Evie is two and Peter can't imagine now how his life had been before she arrived. She brings a new meaning to his everyday existence and he lives for her, and no one else. He imagines though, that perhaps that's the problem with Claire. Before Evie arrived, she had been his sole importance because she depended on him, but it changed after he got Evie. Its hard to explain it to Claire, to make her see why.

He wishes she would understand and feel the way he does about their little miracle baby, because that's what she truly is, she's a miracle. She was never meant to happen, and to be quite honest, at first Peter was quite frightened to know that he was fathering a child. Not just any child at that, but one conceived from incest.

When Claire announced that she was giving the baby up for adoption he had felt a sort of attachment to it, which was why he decided right away that he would be the one to adopt it. The thought of letting her give a child away that belonged to him, did not sit well with him.

He watches her sleep now and she carries the same little sad smile on her face as Claire once did. She's the perfect combination of the both of them and it warms his heart because he knows he's responsible for her hair, pale complexion, and mouth. He only wishes that Claire could see through his eyes and appreciate Evie as he does.

His fingers run through her silky soft black hair that she's inherited from him, and he wonders to himself if their family is really that blind. Do they not see the uncanny resemblance between him and Evie? It's not just the hair, but her microscopic crooked bottom lip, and personality. When she smiles she lightens up the room and she has specs of diamonds in her watery gray green eyes.

Peter Let's out a sigh and pulls the blanket up to her shoulders, not wanting the cruel Manhattan cold to get to her. She's his delicate baby girl, and while she might have inherited Claire's regeneration, he doesn't want to find out. He never wants her to feel the pain or go through the hardship that has scarred her mother. Evie will be protected from that, and it's a silent vow that he's made, that he'll never let her hurt. She'll never be in the same physical pain as Claire, and emotionally. She's his world and will protect it until his dying breath, he'll do anything to preserve the perfection in front of him.

That's why bringing Elle into their lives proved to be so difficult. After Claire left for Paris he understood that he himself had to move on. He realized that the dream he'd had of somehow the both of them raising Evie together had died when she'd boarded the private jet that would take her to Paris.

But that's not what he thinks of when he looks at Evie now, no what he thinks of is Elle, and how she seems to be the last puzzle to the piece, even if she is rough around the edges. Sometimes he thinks he's taking care of two children instead of one, but when he sees the way that Elle has started to grow on Evie, its all worth it. He smiles knowing that he's picked the right girl to have Evie with.

He turns off Evie's light and yawns, realizing how exhausted he is, but it turns into a laugh halfway through. He thinks back and shakes his head remembering how life was different just a few years ago. How saving the world had mattered so much, and thinks back to when he had quit his job as a Hospice nurse to go around and save people. It all seems silly for some reason now. He's quite content with working nine to six and coming home to his baby girl, and just being _normal. _

The TV is on and Kirsten Dunst appears jumping up and down in a cheerleading outfit. He sighs, as much as he wants to try and not think about her, she's still everywhere he looks. It's just how things will always be with him, and he understands that. He knows that in the back of his mind thoughts of Claire will always consume his subconscious and his dreams, because he sees her every night in them. Except when he sees her, she's a different Claire, a happy Claire.

For hours at night, he finally feels like he has his Claire back, he sees her smile and hugs her and there's so much hope and happiness in her, but then the morning comes and he's brought back to the truth that the Claire he dreams of does not exist anymore. He faces each day trying to scare off the images his head has made, dreams, hopes, everything that involves Claire, because it'll never happen.

His phone vibrates and he looks at the number, it's Elle. He can't but let a little smile form on his lips, because while he may still be completely fallen for Claire, he has to admit he's somewhat infatuated with her. Peter enjoys spending time with her she's the complete opposite to Claire and brightens up his day instead of clouding it with a depressive mist.

"Hello?" he hopes he doesn't sound a bit too excited.

"let's go to Coney Island!" she exclaims through the other side of the phone, and even though he can't see her Peter knows there's a smile plastered on her face. He can vividly see her teeth outlined perfectly in her beautiful smile. He loves her teeth, its some new fetish he's obtained from dating her, and honestly doesn't know what to make of it.

When he looks at other girls now, his eyes go straight to their teeth, and somehow none can match up to Elle's, because hers just radiate and he loves them. So he lets a laugh escape from him, because he loves her spontaneous tendencies just as much as her. She brings excitement to his tame world, and its' the perfect amount too, "Elle, Evie's asleep already honey, and it's eleven. Don't you think all the rides will be closed by now?"

There's a disappointed sigh on the other end of the telephone and again it's as if he can picture her pouting, disappointed. it makes him feel guilty that he's ruining her excitement, but he shakes his guiltiness off when he spots the cheerleader on the TV again, and instead sighs, "We can go this Saturday, ok?"

His phone beeps and he looks to the caller ID to see that it's Nathan, but shrugs it off. He knows all he really wants is to force him and Evie to go to a Sunday brunch to parade the both of them in front of the press.

__

The next day

He's juggling both potty training seats in his hand and biting his lip. It really shouldn't be that difficult to decide on one, but he finds that it is. There's a blue one in one hand that has the squishy seat that he thinks she might like because it's comfortable, but then looks to the black one. The black which would really go with the theme of the bathroom. It's then that he giggles again, and knows he's scared a couple of wondering eyes around him, because he's debating on which potty to buy Evie.

Then he spots the pink one in the shelf below and he grabs it, because Evie's a girl, so pink really should be the one she has. He puts the other ones back and starts walking away, knowing that people are still watching him. He's in his gray faded fitted jeans and a white tank top. He doesn't really look like a dad shopping for his two year old daughter, but doesn't really think that people should dress a certain way just because they're parents. When he passes by a mirror though, he notices how long his bangs have gotten and frowns, putting his hand through it.

To be truthful, the only reason he was really keeping them had been because of Claire, because he knew she secretly had a fetish for his boyish bangs. Again, he laughs, and gets more frowns from the same mom who had been in the isle with him at the potty training seats. He doesn't bother mumbling an apology but walks faster towards the checkout line instead. Thinking that maybe he'll loose her along the way and she won't think he's cuckoo anymore.

Someone pokes him and he turns to see the same mom from before frowning, "You're Nathan Petrelli's younger brother right?"

He takes a moment before answering and frowns a little, "Yes, yes I am"

It really shouldn't take him off guard, he knows it, because he's gotten noticed before by other people at charity events and such, but never inside a Baby R' Us. And it's not like he's a celebrity or anything. All that Nathan is really is some politician who to the press seems quite boring. So he's always assumed that he'd be boring-er.

"I'm sorry to hear about your niece", her hand trails his shoulder softly, and pats him continuously. He shakes her off and backs away a little, not really meaning to be rude, but just shocked because as far as he knows, Claire is fine. He thinks back to the missed call he had from Nathan and his heart momentarily stops.

"What do you mean?" his heart beats are coming faster now and images of Sylar slashing off heads come vividly back to his memory. There's a mental slap that keeps hitting his head now because he was an idiot and didn't pick up Nathan's call

The lady brings her hand back and touches her lips, almost as if its paining her as well. Peter doesn't wait for her answer, but drops the training seat and runs out of the store, not wanting to know what she has to say. His only thought and concern is getting to the Petrelli mansion. So he teleports himself to the living room of the petrelli mansion where Heidi is sitting down crying with a hanker chief and Simon by her side.

There's a tiny pang that explodes inside his chest because he knows then that something's wrong, and that it can only be Claire since he can see everyone else.

"What happened?" he half pants half whispers. There's really no reason for him to be out of breath. He didn't run that much from the store, and teleportation really doesn't take that much effort-no matter what Hiro says. But perhaps it's the thought of knowing that something's wrong with Claire, and that he wasn't there to save her.

Heidi's crying only increases and so he looks on to Simon, with hope that his younger nephew will be able to provide him with the necessary information he needs, "Claire committed suicide"

Hot tears seem to spring to his eyes without notice but he fights them back with that knot that seems to form in his throat too. Crying is like accepting that she's gone, and he won't do that, not when he knows what she's capable of, and that he needs to find her to save her.

"Where is she?" is all he can think of asking to prevent him from crying and screaming out that she has to be ok. If he tells them that she's not dead, they won't understand, and he just rather find her and avoid all the questions and prying that he knows his family will do.

Heidi's crying elevates and he wishes at that moment that he had the ability to mute. Sort of wonders why he hasn't met someone with that ability yet, because to hear her tears is as if to already know all hope is lost. he's not willing to come to terms with that, even if it _might_ be the truth. He would give his life a million times over if it would mean that he was able to save Claire. And won't let her leave until she's had the chance to get to know Evie like he has.

"Where is she!" he yells this time, loosing his nerve a little. But it seems that no matter how much he yells and shouts they wont tell him. He has no choice but to close his eyes and picture her, using Molly's ability. He clears his mind and tries to find her, but all he sees is blank, she's no where in sight. No where in the world.

"Her body was transported this morning into the states Peter", Angela quietly tells him walking into the formal living room. Her hand lays on his shoulder easing him down into the loveseat and he sits still, in shock. But its only for a moment, before he shrugs her off, and is up on his own two feet again, with a menacing glare.

"Where is she?" At that moment it doesn't matter that he's too passionate about his nieces body, and that it's obvious. He could care less if they found out that Evie is truly his and that he and Claire had sex. All that matters is finding her and bringing her back.

Angela trails her fingers along his face, and smiles at him, "Her body is at Mount Sinai Hospital"

It takes him less than five seconds to get to the hospital, and he looks around only seeing refrigerators where they keep the bodies. It's a bit cold, and he's actually scared of looking through them. But there's a certain cadaver that's draped over with a white blanket which catches his eye.

Just as he suspects, Claire is underneath and he closes his eyes to breath before looking at her pale dead complexion again. Her skin is cold and clammy, its nothing compared to how she normally feels. He let's his fingers travel to her face and chokes back a sob when he touches her hair, because it's not the soft one he remembers running his fingers through that night so long ago. He reaches towards the back of her skull and finds that spot where the he can feel a bullet went through her head.

His fingers plunge inside the punctured hole in her skull and feels the runny blood falling onto his fingers as he searches for the object that's holding her dead. Inside the bullet is rammed against his thumb and forefinger but it moves around, disabling him to take it out. He phases the rest of his hand inside her skull and grabs hold of the bullet, dropping it onto the floor as he pulls his hand out.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, and it's like it's the longest five seconds in the world. Much longer that Mississippi seconds, driving him crazy because he wants a reaction, _anything _out of her. His heart is palpitating but he doesn't care, and it feels like its going to explode inside him, because this anticipation of waiting for her to wake up is really too much.

He imagines that what he's feeling inside right then is what Claire was feeling all that time he had been ignoring her and not really trying to help her. Because the truth is that he didn't really try. What he did do were only feeble attempts, there wasn't really any real effort behind it. Which is why it feels so much worse now, because he knows that it's his fault that things got that far, that he led her to her suicide. He knows he could have prevented it.

His eyes turn down to her face when he hears a loud gasp followed by sharp coughing. The green in her eyes come back, and she shuts them tightly, to try and stop the coughing, but opens them seconds later to meet his own. Peter's not sure what he expected to find when she woke up, but it definitely wasn't Claire crying.

She cups her face as she sits up, and she whispers into her palms so that he can't hear, but he grips both of her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face so that he can hear her. "Why?"

It should matter that at that very second the pathologist walks back in and that she's standing shocked gazing at both of them while he embraces Claire into a hug, but its actually the last thought in his head. He fights against her resistant, and she gives in, falling against his chest so that her sobs go into his chest and brand him, so he can remember her pain.

He shuts his eyes and teleports the back to his apartment. The Petrelli mansion comes to his mind first, but as he imagines Angela and everyone else, he realizes that Claire needs her space. She doesn't need to be bothered by anyone just then. His apartment is empty, because Evie is in daycare, which is nice because it leaves just the two of them alone. He sits Claire on the couch and puts a blanket around her, to cover her bare shivering body.

There's blood stained on her face and her hair is soaked red, but through it all she still looks beautiful to him, and seeing her like this makes him realize that she's just as fragile as any other girl. That she needs him just as much as Evie. But he's not sure what her reaction will be if he touches her now that things have changed.

She starts crying again into her hands and he wraps his arms around her tightly, afraid she might break free and runaway. But she doesn't pull away or move, only continues to cry until he's positioned them in the corner of the couch so that he's sitting down and she's on his lap with her knees bent. It's not that comfortable for him, but he doesn't notice because he's too busy trying not to cry himself. Claire needs him to be strong, and he doesn't want for her to feel like she's weakened him.

It takes a while, and she doesn't stop crying. She's letting out all her pent up sadness that she kept from him. But after what seems like an hour he feels her breathing peacefully against him. Claire's eyes are closed, and she's fallen asleep. There's a few seconds where his nose flares and he bites back the knot in his throat. But he closes his eyes too after a while, and lets his head fall next to hers, joining her wherever she may be.

* * *

NA: I really didn't like this chapter all that much, but please do tell me what you think! :D


	5. Part V

****

Indifference

Part V

Everything he does for her is with gentleness. The way he makes sure to place her into the tub carefully, and turns on the water for her with such caution, as to not hurt her. While he does that, neither of them speak, because in all honesty, what can they say? She's numb, and still hurting. He's scared, and pitiful, Claire knows that, even if he won't admit it to her.

Yet, she hates it. The feel of the water on her skin is soothing, but that's it, nothing else seems to calm her or give her comfort from what she's just come back from. When his hand grazes over her shoulder, and she involuntarily flinches, he snaps it back and understands it to be the sign that he's no longer needed. The reality of past events still sting her, and he's part of the reason that despair runs deep within her.

When he leaves, he makes sure to lock the door behind him. Claire looks over slightly, and lets herself pout as she breaks out crying. She lets her head fall into her bent up knees and her lungs don't seem to be able to hold in everything she's feeling. But she doesn't cry loudly, in fear that he might hear. The last thing she wants is for him to go back in and try and console her, because there's nothing that he can say to change anything. What's done is done and she just would rather drown in her sorrow than feel the fake comfort of his arms.

It is all pretend, she knows that had he really cared what was happening to her, he would have never let it get that far. He has the ability to read her mind, had he not heard her silently screaming for help within? No, her petty problems had not concerned him. She knew from the beginning that all he wanted out of her from the moment he decide to keep the baby was just that, the baby not her. And whether he had changed his mind now, it doesn't matter, things have gone too far for her to be able to come back from that type of nonchalance.

And so remains the pain inside her, along with envy and hate that she had only been trying to get rid of when she pulled the trigger in the gun. Claire's happy that her cries aren't audible, because from a distance she can hear the screeching of a little girl and also hear as she says 'daddy'.

That's why she'd done what she did, to put an end to what she felt when she hears something like that. To put an end to the reality that slaps her in the face when she's around Peter and Evie. For a moment she does wish that she were out there with them, that it were that easy, but it's not. The lump in her throat grows, and she swallows back more tears, wondering _why?_ can't it be that simple. Why can't she feel the way Peter does? Why has she been inflicted with such despondence with in her to haunt her even in her sleep, and the life beyond this one.

What Claire is mostly angry about now though, Is the fact that he brought her back. That Peter had the nerve, the audacity, to bring her back from where she had been so eager to go to. It didn't matter what was waiting on the other side, had it been just limbo or hell, she had been prepared for that, even wanted it.

For hours she lays in the tub, determined not to talk or to try and understand why he would save her when it wasn't his decision to make. A knock on the door startles her, but she doesn't look up, or answer to Peter's calls, she knows that if he can read her mind then he knows she just doesn't want him around her, and isn't particularly thrilled with the fact that he saved her once again.

None of it matters to Peter though, for he fazes through the door, and sits on the toilet seat, clapping his hands together softly and looking at her with such empathy that it truly sickens her. She's tired of his feeble attempts of caring for her, and his belief that he feels forced to look after her for some reason.

"We should talk about this Claire", he whispers so only she can hear, for they both know that there's a two year old in the next room over who shouldn't be exposed to such things at a young age.

Sometimes Claire wonders if Peter is truly that blind, that he can't see what's really wrong. He can read minds, and she screams it inside of her, how can he not see it?

From the other room Evie calls for him, and he turns, and its then that they're both reminded again of who his priority is, or at least Claire can see it.

Two days later

At first everyone is shocked at her being alive. They say it's a miracle, and she goes along with it, gives them her fake smiles and tries to down the broccoli soup in front of her. All the while, she's disgusted by the concoction made for her. Trying to swallow anything is really difficult, because, truly nothing appeals to her. But what would, after failing to commit suicide?

They're all out on the Veranda having their 'family brunch', but its all quite fake. Just the way that they fake that they care for her, that she's alive. Claire would be willing to bet that it really wouldn't have mattered if Peter hadn't saved her. Her body would have just been put to rest in a grave that would not have been visited, a grave where no flowers would have been left.

Peter's there and so is Evie, but the boys have her in the garden, far away from the table, so that they can talk about 'grown up' things. Nothing to do with Claire of course, because she knows that Nathan can't handle talking about things that have anything to do with her, especially her attempt at taking her life. He's her father biologically, but they're both still uncertain of how to behave when it comes to things like that.

She looks up at the sky hoping to find some type of escape from the cage she's been thrown into again. All she sees though are the clouds of the city, grey clouds, that seem to mirror her.

The air is thick and hard in her lungs and it doesn't care that she's indestructible, because it takes the same effort to breath just as any other ordinary person.

Soon Heidi and Nathan leave stating they have some type of meeting they have to go to, and the children follow behind them. Claire sort of wishes they wouldn't leave because that means she's left with only Peter again and he's bound to wan to talk to her. The day she spent in his tub, Evie had kept calling him, wanting his attention and he'd given it to her again. Claire had been left in the tub, and when he hadn't noticed she'd escaped, gone, left.

"Why did you do it Claire?" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth once Heidi and Nathan leave the table. It's as if he was waiting for them to leave to ask her.

It's no consequence to him how his questions make her feel, and how it's rather not his business at all. He thinks simply because she gave birth to his daughter, it gives him some type of right to demand things from her, but it really doesn't. she's her own person, and the decisions she makes are hers and hers alone, it doesn't involve anyone, and he most certainly doesn't have the right to question her motives.

"Claire please? Just tell me", the plead is clear in his voice, but it doesn't come from his heart. Its just in his throat and his brain is sending it, but not his heart, because his heart only has enough room for Evie.

Claire shakes her head, "Tell you what Peter? What do you want from me?"

Tears are brimming her eyes, because whether she likes it or not, she can't hold it in from him any longer. It hurts how he could so easily move along, when months before he'd confessed his love for her, it isn't fair.

For a second he cocks his head and licks his lips, "You think I can read your mind Claire, but I can't. You surround yourself with walls, that even _I_ can't get into. All I wanted was to be there for you Claire. I'm sorry if I haven't known how to, but you make it difficult because you don't open up. If you did-if you'd just let me be there for you maybe you wouldn't feel the way you do"

She knows that if she looks at him, he'll be right, and she won't be able to hide behind her veil anymore. It scares her that it may be as easy as looking into his eyes to break free from the tenseness in her chest.

But she doesn't have to do it, because the next moment she feels Peter's finger lifting up her chin to look at him. He's next to her and his arm has found it's way around her, and she doesn't know how or when but she's snuggled her head on to his chest, and breathes in deeply, taking in his scent and closing her eyes.

For the most part she's just too confused then, she doesn't understand why it's so hard to let him in, to accept he might be able to help her pain. And it's then that she feels it, his own chest is heaving and she can hear sobs coming from him and it should make her sad but it actually doesn't. She looks up at him, and sees the tears running down his beautiful face and cries with him.

It might be wrong or whatnot but feeling him cry against her springs a small bubble of happiness inside her. The wind picks up and she digs her nails into his skin for the fear that it might blow her away from him again, and the moment that they share. She never wants to let go of the feeling of having him that close to her, because it's the first time in a long time that she felt anywhere near to normal.

He wraps his arms around her tightly. It's quite suffocating, but she doesn't care, not as long as it feels as if he cares, because that's really all she's ever wanted, was for him to show that he does want her.

"God Claire, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if you left me", its scary how his voice quivers as he says it, yet to Claire its just touching, and beautiful.

She doesn't say anything to that, because she can't promise she wont do it again. But she does stay silent and closes her eyes letting them for the moment melt into each others arms.

Therapy Sessions

PPD, that's what the therapist Nathan paid 900 dollars and hour for is saying she has, or yet better known as Postpartum Depression. It's kind of weird, because she hardly even spent time with Evie and doesn't' understand how she could have affected her that much. But everything the doctor says makes perfect sense.

He tells her he's never seen such a severe case, and prescribes her antidepressants. It's a rather simple solution to a problem Claire thought impossible to get out of, almost too simple. When she leaves the session Peter's waiting for her in the waiting room with a family magazine on his lap. If it weren't for the fact that she still finds everything overwhelming and kind of sad, it would have been cute.

When he notices her he looks up and smiles, immediately putting down the magazine and standing up, "How did it go?"

She wraps her arms around herself and shrugs not really wanting to go into detail while feeling so cold. Though, as soon as he puts his arms over her, the chillness she feels evaporates, and instead she's filled with a warm fuzzy feeling of his arms, "You didn't have to come Peter"

He smiles and bends down to kiss her forehead, "I wanted to". there's no tears coming down from Claire's eyes that day, but Peter still rubs his fingers on her cheek and caresses it, "It shouldn't have taken you dying for me to see that I can't live without you"

It's a sweet thing to say. It's especially sweet because Claire knows that he means it, and she's never felt the way she does for any other guy but him. But she can't respond to that, at least not yet, because things aren't automatically ok now, some of that raw sadness is still in her, whether she likes it or not.

When he teleports them back to his apartment and kisses her forehead again, she takes it as an understanding. It will take time, and she might not fully heal, but she can feel the message he's sending across to her, _"I'll never leave you again Claire"_

"I need to go get the-um-medicine", she struggles to get out without meeting his eyes. She doesn't want to allow herself to fall again, especially not to his bed. What if it happens again? She gets pregnant? She can't risk that, especially not worsening the feeling she has. In fact she's not sure she can ever be that close to a person again, or mother a child, not if it makes her feel like this the rest of her limitless life.

Peter picks up on this and pulls her wrists so that she hits against his chest and is forced to look up at him, "Claire, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. But the way you feel…that's not what having a family should feel like. It's suppose to be wonderful-"

"Family?" she questions, not completely sure of what he means, surely he's not insinuating what she thinks he is.

He nods and smiles his goofy lopsided smile, that once made butterflies ignite in her stomach. She misses that feeling, the feel of excitement over small things like that. The pills she's been prescribed hold the promise of being able to feel that again, which is why she needs to get them more than ever now.

"Evie, you and me. We're a family Claire."

The thought of actually being a mother, or having her own family is something so alien and strange in her thoughts. She's still only 19 and doesn't think that she'd be able to handle something that grand. But at the same time picturing the three of them together isn't as hard as she thought it would be. She imagines them having a picnic at the beach, and just…being together.

The whole thought is alluring, that is until she remembers there's something in the way, "What about your girlfriend? Elle? None of this would ever work anyway Peter it jus-"

With his hands sliding up to hold her face and the touch of his lips against hers, she has her answer. She can feel his response through the kiss and its saying that Elle is insignificant, and that the only person he truly wants is her. That doesn't mean she's convinced, because trusting him like that…its just not that easy.

"What the HELL is going on?" A scream wakes them from their intimate world they've escaped to and both turn to see a confused Nathan and Heidi with Evie in her arms.

They separate and Claire looks down, clutching the prescription paper in her hands, wishing she had left right away instead of being pulled into this. But peter looks straight at Nathan, with determination, "Nathan-"

TBC…

that's all i've got for now...i'm feeling very un-motivated to write :( I hope it wasn't too boring?


	6. Part VI

****

Indifference

__

Part VI

They separate and Claire looks down, clutching the prescription paper in her hands, wishing she had left right away instead of being pulled into this. But peter looks straight at Nathan, with determination, "Nathan-"

"Peter what the _hell _was that!" he screams again, unable to suppress the fright within him at having seen his brother kiss his own daughter.

Peter stays quiet for a couple of seconds then shifts his gaze towards Evie who's busy sucking on her thumb and gives him a wet smile. Under any light, in any condition, there's never anything that can take away from her perfection, and for a few moments Peter's lost in her. She provides some kind of ok to everything he's done with Claire. Yes, she's their outcome of one incestuous night, but he would never take it back. Not when it means he wouldn't have his baby girl that has more wit, and a feisty personality than any other 2-year-old he knows.

"Evie's mine", he states simply not taking his eyes off her and offering her a smile in return to her own one filled with saliva.

At this, Nathan seems disgruntled and rolls his eyes, "We know that Peter, you adopted her, but that's not what I wanted to know!"

His eyes make it down to Claire's head and he sees that she still has hers' bowed in a way of protection from what's happening. He knows what his responsibility is then; he knows what he needs to do. It might be taking a huge leap, crazy, and it may mean ending his relationship with his brother, but it's the right thing to do for Claire. He owes her that much.

So he turns his head back up and gives Nathan a semi scared and nervous smile, "You don't get it Nathan. Evie is my _biological_ daughter, that's why I wanted to adopt her-"

Heidi then looks at Evie who's oblivious to the revelations being made about her true paternity and giggles. It's clear to Heidi, clear to even Nathan who still seems to be denying himself the truth anyway.

All those small signs, all the little things that they thought were just coincidences, now they're more real than anything else is. The way her smile is has always been just slightly crooked, or how her cheekbones mimic Peter's, it's all there. It's been there and in front of their faces, but they just hadn't seen it before. In a way, Nathan knows he's just been shielding himself from the inevitable truth, because if truth were told, he always had his small suspicion.

Not that they ever showed anything but a familial interaction between each other. No, in fact, to be honest, Claire and Peter had always been somewhat distant; therefore, he never truly believed that anything like this could have actually been possible.

Then once Peter sees that the realization has really hit Nathan, he sees him sit down and take his head in his hands, in utter awe.

Peter can clearly hear the thoughts that are running through his head, _incest, disgusting, incest, wrong, incest_, "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

He whispers it, and shakes his head while looking straight at Peter. He swallows and tries to keep his gaze on Nathan as well, but he's loosing his nerve, it takes him a great deal to admit the true paternity of Evie and doesn't know if he can really say much else.

"It's my fault, I forced him", a small voice comes from besides him. Claire looks at Nathan with the same bravery that Peter's fronting, except he's pretty sure she has it, unlike him.

On the other side of the room, Evie protests against Heidi's hold and makes her set her down so that she can run towards Peter. They all watch as she wraps her tiny arms around him and closes her eyes smiling. It's so endearing and serene, so loving and perfect. Peter picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck to snuggle her face against him, and mumbles incoherent things.

The incomprehension is laid out in Nathan's face, but there's a part of him that's trying so hard to understand why his daughter and brother would do something like this to him. Peter knows he needs time, knows that it's not something someone can just understand and accept.

Even when _he_ found out that Claire was pregnant, he was in doubt himself, and can only imagine how Nathan must feel, because thoughts alone cannot do justice to feelings.

Peter listens as more words and thoughts jumble through Nathan's thoughts. He takes a step back as Nathan stands up, and waits for his response. His face is dark and clouded with hurt and disgust towards him, but at the same time there's still something trying to justify what they've done.

"Claire we're leaving."

"No!" Peter surprises even himself with his bellow and look of obdurate.

Both Heidi and Claire just stand there, they know the argument is between brothers and it's useless to try and intervene something that they cannot stop.

"This is all your fault! She tried to commit suicide because of _you_! You hurt her! Don't think I'm going to let you near my daughter again"

Claire's head snaps up and she frowns, "He didn't hurt me Nathan"

He puts his hand up to her to motion her to be quiet, "You're right Nathan, I did hurt her. It was my fault she did what she did-"

But Claire is indignant and unwilling to compromise so that he'll look like the bad guy, "That's not true!"

The look that Peter's eyes give Claire's are her warning to be quiet, and so she is. Her nose flares and crosses her arms in a stubborn matter that makes her look childish, but she doesn't really care.

"I did hurt her. It is because of me that she killed herself, but it's not because of what happened. She needs me, I realize that now. And no one can be there for her like I can Nathan, no matter what you tell yourself. It's wrong and you don't know how sorry I am that I have to do this to you, but I can't help it. I love her, she needs me, and if she'll have me then I-I want her too"

At that point, a giggle escapes his lips that turns into a large grin and he looks at her endearingly. There's no tears, no frown, no smile, but he can read her like a book because she's finally open for him. It's as if he's broken the code to the safe he's been desperately trying to get into. She's confused, scared of his confession, but more than anything there's a bubble of hope and happiness that he's brought with his declaration of love and the promise to make her his.

__

One week Later

Finding a two-bedroom apartment in Manhattan is turning out to be more expensive that she thought originally. All the apartments she's found in the area she looks in seem to be at least three thousand dollars, and with a nurse's salary, it's not really enough.

It's still hard for her to grasp the fact that she's moving in with Peter, that she's not dreaming and she's ok with it too. With the medication in her body, and it actually taking it well, she seems to be ok. Actually, they're not ok, but its fine, it's just a small walk to being ok, and she'll take any progress she's made.

Behind the newspaper she can see Evie, and lets her hand her a crayon and smile pointing to the papers she's scattered on the floor, to join her. Claire's not really sure how Evie knows she's her mom, but the way she looks at her, sits on her lap, and hugs her tell her that maybe she's always known. It's genetic she tells herself, and a child that comes from any kind of love and can't help and return it.

She gets up from the couch and crosses her legs as she sits down on the floor next to Evie. Claire watches with intent as Evie draws a circle and a tries to make a heart inside it. She switches colors and uses a yellow one to scribble lines around the circle and red to color inside of the heart.

Claire knows that it's just doodling and that Evie's only two, but the picture makes sense to her. She understands its intricacy and the meaning behind it, and knows that while Evie may not talk much, there's other ways that she can communicate herself.

She hears a pop at the front door and knows that Peter's home, and yes a small smile does creep on her face, and she _does_ still have butterflies that roam her stomach when he's near her, he just has that affect on her, whether she likes it or not.

He's wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with his infamous vans that he seems really fond of, and his messy hair that really does make her sigh inwardly. What makes her smile even more though, is the realization she hasn't felt this way in a long time, she hasn't felt the joy in just seeing him smile at her, or being near him. That's what really excites her, that she _can_ be excited about things now.

Nothing will ever be normal, nothing will be perfect. Not everyone will understand, but that's ok if it means she gets to see him come home to her. It's even ok that she has to share him with Evie now, because he gets to share Evie with her too.

"Find anything?" he asks raising one eyebrow and giving her his cocky smile with a slight turn of his jaw that he knows she goes crazy for.

He's found out what really makes her _tick_ in the week she's been living with them.

When she hears his voice, Evie squeals, which makes Claire's ears hurt, and runs into his arms. She'll never be able to understand how Evie adores him, how she just brightens up when he's near her. But if she thinks about it, it's the same with her, she might not run to him and squeal like Evie, but that's just because she's not the two-year-old.

Later when Evie is fast asleep between Peter and Claire on the couch, she looks over to him. For a few moments she doesn't say anything, but studies the calmness that's spread across his face as he watches his favorite interior design show. If Peter was any other guy, she would have thought he was gay right off the bat, but its things like his taste in everything and his opinionated mind about clothes that she's falling in love with little by little.

"How did your talk with Nathan go?"

__

Earlier That Day

He's never really seen Nathan cry, not even when he was told by doctors that Heidi would be paralyzed for life. Nathan had taken that quite well, and had been strong for her. Not now though, now as Peter sees him shed tears before him, he starts to ask himself what he's done to his brother. Why he had to make the choice he's made, and why he's so surprised that Nathan is actually hurt.

Choosing an incestuous relationship with your brother's daughter is never an easy thing to do. Revealing those plans to his brother though, had turned out to be the hardest thing he'd really ever done.

He begins by telling him the truth and how it all started out unintentionally. That she came to him in the middle of the night, when he was deep in sleep. That _she _kissed him, and it had led on from there, it had been one occasion only. He explained that they had never meant for anything to happen and that Evie had been quite honestly a complete accident.

As much as Nathan tries to understand though, Peter can see he doesn't. As a father, Peter empathizes because he himself now has a daughter and can imagine how distraught and disappointed Nathan is.

"I just don't understand"

He shakes his head and puts a hand through his hair, unable to properly form sentences to explain all the thoughts that have momentarily taken him over and he's unable to express. Still, he stands up and puts both hands on his hair, "_God_ I'm her uncle _and_ grandfather...that's just-why did you do this?"

A small knot starts forming inside Peter's throat and he tries to swallow it back, but even when he speaks his voice is noticeably uneven, "I swear I never meant for anything to happen Nathan. One minute I'm sleeping and the next-...Look I didn't even know she was pregnant until the day she told us all together. When she told us that she was going to give her up...I just-What type of person would I have been to let her do that? I had to take Evie. I felt obligated, but when I held her in my arms...it was just right you know?"

Nathan doesn't say anything, but looks at Peter intently.

"I'm not going to lie Nathan, when I first met her I did like her, but I thought she was too young for me. I thought heck, maybe a couple of years you know? But I swear that as soon as I found out she was your daughter, it all went away. Back then I wouldn't have ever let it happen"

"Then why did you now?", He says it with such regret and sadness, and it just makes the knot inside Peter's throat hurt all that more, because when Nathan hurts Peter hurts just as much.

"Because she needs me. She needs me and Evie"

"She needs me too. All this time I thought she was dead, and now that I've finally gotten my daughter back Peter-you...you ruined her"

Maybe it's true, maybe he did have a part in ruining her. Making her fragile, being able to hurt, and neglecting her needs, making her feel inferior to Evie, but he's not alone to blame.

"That's not fair Nathan, not coming from the person who pretended she was dead for sixteen years and still didn't want to have anything to do with her when you found out she was alive, until I _made_ you talk to her. And you know what? She doesn't need you, she needs me"

Nathan cocks a brow and crosses his arms, "How are you sure of that?"

"Because if you and mom had been enough, she would have never left to Paris or done what she did. And if she can't have us both...then she only needs me"

That is the defining moment. The moment when the bond between the two Petrelli brothers almost ceases to exist. They're both stubborn, and both want to win, that's how Peter has become like Nathan. And Peter's not willing to compromise, not anymore, and definitely not when it comes to Claire, after almost having lost her.

Nathan looks at Peter in deep thought for a few seconds and scoffs shaking his head, but planting a smile on it, "You know what this is going to do to the family don't you?"

He doesn't falter, but only shakes his head curtly and swallows again; trying to maintain the small amount of confidence and bravery he has to face his older brother.

__

Back in Peter's Apartment

He blinks a couple times and musters a smile before responding, "It went ok", they both know it's kind of a lie, because how can having a relationship with a family member be ok? Either way though, Claire accepts the fact that all he wants is to shield her from any kind of hurt, and that's all she had been asking for. So she smiles, and believes his illusion.

It takes her a lot of effort, but slowly lays her head on his shoulder, not saying anything, but watching the TV. She feels his body tense up though, and he gingerly removes her so that they are facing each other.

"Claire you want this...right? You want _us, _right?"

The question takes her off guard, and she actually thinks about it. She honestly hasn't really looked at it as an option before, just something that had to be done, something she needed. But does she? Or is it her is the whole situation some type of deranged comfort blanket? Without the medicine she felt as if she couldn't breathe without Peter, but now that she's taking it her perspective has changed, and she is starting to question what she needs from what she wants and what's just some type of desire to her.

She doesn't have to say anything for him to know what's going on through her mind, that's just another of the sometimes beneficial sometimes not things about him.

"We don't have to rush into anything Claire, we can take things as slow as you want"

But as Evie walks out of his room rubbing her eyes, and grinning, Claire finally knows exactly what she wants.

__

One Year Later

It's a simple arrangement, they aren't into fancy things anyway. Yes, Claire has been dreaming about this day like every little girl since she can remember, and it might not be what she expected and with whom she expected, because she remembers him being Justin Timberlake.

Its weird thinking that who she'll meet at the end of the isle is her uncle, and that in front of her Evie, her _daughter _is throwing rose petals on the floor, in a church. It's almost too much for her to bear at a point, but she reminds herself that it's all real and what she wants.

Her parents aren't there, not because they didn't want to come, but because they just wouldn't understand their situation. They've met Evie, and they know who Peter is, but she can't bear to let them into their world, at least not yet.

Noah's not there to walk her down, just as she envisioned in all her pre-school years, but surprisingly enough Nathan is. It's crazy that a year ago when it seemed like her world was literally ending, she would never have imagined it, but that just shows how things have changed since then.

While he doesn't fully accept it and give his blessings, he still understands, and for Peter, Claire knows he'd do anything. In their own little compromise, he doesn't walk her down the isle, but stands next to Peter instead as Evie leads her way. It rather makes things ok.

And even though France should bring her back bitter memories, the little village where they've decided to have their ceremony brings her everything but that.

For a moment Evie looks back and grins at her, she's been waiting for this day too. She doesn't talk much, but Claire has always been able to tell what she wants to say through her eyes. And what she's communicating to her is that this is her dream day too, that she's always known that Claire is her mom, and she's been waiting.

Anyone else would call Claire crazy for saying that, that's what Evie is telling her, but she just knows. It's as if they share some type of connection now.

When she meets Peter's eyes, she can see the glint in them, the anticipation of knowing what's about to happen.

They never really had any friends, so it's all rather empty, for the exception of Nathan, Heidi, Angela and the boys. It's more intimate and Claire rather likes it that way, than having hundredths of people staring at her back. No, she thinks, this is much more appropriate, and as she looks into Peter's eyes she has a realization, this really is her dream wedding.

Epilogue

The sun is setting on the beach, and the few people that are there are away mingling in their own world and conversation, but not Peter and Claire. They sit next to each other just taking in the sight before them.

While Simon is busy playing in the water, they stare at Monty and Evie, playing together with their bucket and pail. It starts with a smile, a secretive one that comes from Evie, and continues to Monty. They're both small and don't understand what it means, but as Claire and Peter stare, they do. They understand the intricacy of the smile they've just shared, and what it will mean to the future that lays ahead for them.

They know what it will mean, and how it will tear Nathan apart again, but they're not anyone to judge. It's just meant to be, they're meant to be.


End file.
